


make me.

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, Lyds, you wouldn’t happen to see where my—” The words fizzle in his throat as soon as he turns to look at her. </p><p>Lydia smiles as his eyes travel down her body where she’s wearing his <i>shirt.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	make me.

It’s the morning after they finally had sex together for the first time after dating for three months and Jordan doesn’t know how else to describe it besides as a night that he’ll never forget. Images from their lovemaking still flash fresh in his mind as he remembers the soft curve of Lydia’s body when she arched into him, chasing after her pleasure and completion which he absolutely didn’t deny her. And instead spent ours and hours into the night pleasing her and making her come over and over again while sprawled out across his sheets.  
  
Yeah, he’ll definitely never forget that.

He’s also grateful that Lydia was ultimately the one to initiate the sex, even if it meant coming to his door at nearly midnight and yelling at him asking why he hasn’t put his hands up her skirt yet. Because even though he’s wanted her for so long—longer than he should have, he’s never wanted to put her in a position that would make her uncomfortable, a thought that Lydia dismissed immediately last night by telling him that if she wants him just as much as he wants her, he’s definitely not putting her in an uncomfortable position and that she would tell him if he was.   
  
She’s so straightforward and confident and god, he loves it so much. 

He steps out of the bathroom then with just a towel wrapped around his waist, the steam from the hot shower clinging to him as he makes his way to the closet to grab his uniform pants. He slides them on with ease and then dries his torso, but it’s only after he puts on his belt that he realizes he can’t find his work shirt. He has more than one shirt, four to be exact, but the others are all in the hamper waiting to be washed when he gets the time to. And he’s so sure that he had a clean shirt in the closet last time he checked. He rummages around for a little bit, tossing clothes around but even then no luck, and as he continues to look he doesn’t even realize when Lydia pads into the room, a mug full of coffee in her hand.  
  
“Looking for something?” She asks, finally catching his attention.  
  
“Yeah, Lyds, you wouldn’t happen to see where my—” The words fizzle in his throat as soon as he turns to look at her.   
  
Lydia smiles as his eyes travel down her body where she’s wearing his  _shirt._  It barely covers her body, the hem of it just hitting the top of her thighs and he only has to take one look at her to know she’s not wearing anything underneath.    
  
“Your work shirt?” She teases, innocently smiling into her coffee mug. “I was cold when I woke up and your shirt seemed a lot more warmer than the dress I was wearing.” She leans against the door frame, showing off those legs of hers, and it’s just absolutely sinful how much Jordan wants her already again even though he has to be at work in half an hour.  
  
And if it wasn’t because of the time restraint, he would have been totally alright with watching Lydia sashay around his apartment in just his work shirt but right now, sadly, he can’t unless he wants the Sheriff yelling at him for being late. “I have a few other shirts you can use,” he tells her, “since I kind of need that one for work right now.”  
  
She raises an eyebrow. “Kind of? I didn’t know the Sheriff’s department was okay with their deputies walking in half naked now.”  
  
She giggles and he can’t help but give her a half smile. “C’mon, Lyds. Take it off, please?”  
  
“Please? How about you come over here and  _make me._ ” Her tone of voice poses a challenge to him and his smile fades as hers widens when he sees his pupils darken slightly, emitting an orange glow.  
  
And he does just that, walking over to her in just three long strides and pinning her against the doorframe. He kisses her and he can taste the coffee on her lips as he takes the mug from her hands and places it aside, freeing her hands so that she can slide them up his shoulders and tangle her fingers into his hair, kissing him back passionately.   
  
“You better not wait three more months to have sex with me,” she murmurs when he pulls away to kiss up her jaw.  
  
He chuckles, “Actually, I don’t think you’ll even have to wait another 24 hours.” He doesn’t give her a chance to answer because he’s picking her up in his arms then, making her squeal as she wraps herself around him while he carries her back to his bed, his work shirt slipping off her tiny frame and falling to the floor, forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
